Lady
Devil May Cry 5 Official Lady Character Page |title2 = |alias1 = Mary Ann Arkham (Full name; abandoned) |katakana = レディ メアリ・アン・アーカム |romaji = Redi Meari An Ākamu |affiliation1 = Devil May Cry |former aff1 = |occupation1 = Devil Hunter |former occ1 = |rank = |species = Human |status = Alive |fam1 = Arkham (Father; deceased) |fam2 = Kalina Ann (Mother; deceased) |significant others = |game1 = Devil May Cry 3 (manga) |game2 = Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (SE) |game3 = Devil May Cry: The Animated Series |game4 = Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol.1 |game5 = Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol.2 |game6 = Devil May Cry 4 (SE) |game7 = Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare |game8 = Devil May Cry 5 |game9 = Devil May Cry 5 – Visions of V – |game10 = Devil May Cry: Pinnacle of Combat |game11 = Sengoku Basara vs. Devil May Cry |game12 = Devil May Cry The Live Hacker |actor1 = Kari Wahlgren (DMC3, DMC4) |actor2 = Melissa Davis (DMC: TAS) |actor3 = Kate Higgins (DMC4:SE, DMC5) |actor4 = Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese; DMC: TAS, Drama CD, DMC4:SE, PXZ2, Seven Knights, DMC5) |actor5 = Konona Shiba (Sengoku Basara vs. Devil May Cry) |actor6 = Ryū Masaki (The Live Hacker) |model1 = Andrea Tivadar (DMC5)"Represent! Happy to share with ya’ll I am the face of Lady in the new #DevilMayCry5 game, out March 8th, 2019��" - andreativa on Instagram |mocap1 = Stephanie Cheeva (DMC3) |mocap2 = Laura Napoli (DMC4) |mocap3 = Agnes Olech (DMC5) |music1 = Lady Battle (DMC3) |music2 = Devils Never Cry (DMC3; Ending) |music3 = See You There (DMC4:SE; Mission 1 Intro Cutscene) }} Lady is a human Devil Hunter who first appeared in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening as both a supporting character and boss. She is the daughter of Arkham and sought to hunt him down, encountering Dante in the process.Devil May Cry 3 After the events of Devil May Cry 3, she joins Devil May Cry. She also appears as a playable character in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition. While her preferred name, "Lady", was given to her by Dante, her birth name is Mary. Etymology Lady shares her original name, Mary, with the Virgin Mary, who called on St. Lucia and Beatrice to aid the poet Dante Alighieri in his sojourn through Hell. As such, her chosen name of "Lady" is likely then a reference to one of the Virgin's other names, "Madonna" (Italian for "Lady"). Appearance Lady has dark, chin-length hair on both sides of her face and she has a fringe that reaches her eyebrows. She has many scars across her body, the most prominent being the one across her nose. She also always has a necklace with a red gem on it. Like her father, she has the genetic condition called heterochromia, which render each of her eyes a different color: her left eye is red while her right eye is bluish-green. Lady seems to be younger than Dante. When she is first seen in Devil May Cry 3, she wears a schoolgirl outfit with a short white blouse that bares her midriff and sleeves that reach just past her elbows. The skirt appears to be made of protective plating and she has a utility belt to hold gun magazines, with dark black/purple shorts underneath. Connected to the belt is a harness for Kalina Ann. She carries a pistol on the front of her skirt and a Skorpion submachine gun with a bayonet on the back, with a lever action bow gun of sorts strapped to her left thigh, and finally, a pistol strapped to her right boot. She wears dark brown gloves and orange-brown knee-high boots, with black socks under. For her short appearance in the manga, she wore a standard schoolgirl outfit. She had a white blouse with a tie and a skirt with black thigh high socks and shoes. This is the only time where she doesn't have her necklace. During the anime, Lady wears her Devil May Cry 3 outfit but occasionally changes it. She also wore a red, full-body biker suit. She wore a green jacket and jean short shorts at one point. Very shortly she wore a purple jacket with white frills and purple pants. Her final outfit was a disguise as a blackjack dealer, wearing a vest, white button-up shirt and a miniskirt. During the events in Devil May Cry 4, Lady has noticeably matured, growing a larger chest. Her hair is longer, but keeps the same general style, with the hair framing her face reaching her collarbone. Her outfit consists of a white jacket with what appears to be a harness underneath with no shirt revealing her ample cleavage and belly button. She also has white short shorts and red gloves. She has magazine pouches on either side of her hips and knee-high boots. She also wears sunglasses. In Devil May Cry 5, Lady's hair is cut short in a ragged short bob style with a full fringe simliar to her Devil May Cry 3 hairstyle; her scars mainly across her nose have been notably healed. Her main outfit is combination of both military and casual style; a off-white leather short jacket with a white long sleeved blouse which shows off her midriff and was accessorized with gray and black rider goggles and a black buckled belt which is connected to her jacket, black shorts with matching leg warmers which is connected to her shorts that resembles leggings. She retains her skirt and her weaponry in the third game and wears black boots. She also wears black fingerless gloves and black/gray nail polish. When Nero manages to rescue her inside during its defeat by slashing through its body with his sword, Lady was completely naked and was covered in a light blue slime. They later cleaned her up inside Nico's vehicle where she was covered in a light brown cloth. For a brief period after her rescue, Lady is lent one of Nico's spare white mechanic jumpsuits, which is a bit too large for Lady, leading to a somewhat baggy appearance. She wears the sleeves rolled up to just below her elbow, and the pantlegs just above the ankle. Lady also leaves the jumpsuit zipped up to just below her breasts before flipping it the rest of the way into a collar, leaving the only visible button unbuttoned. Despite wearing the outfit in such a revealing fashion, Lady's cleavage is barely emphasized due to lack of support beneath the loose-fitting jumpsuit. Lady is also given a pair of black work shoes. She was later seen wearing a loose button shirt to cover herself then wearing her main outfit throughout the game. Personality Lady is very fierce, rough, and tough enough to keep up with Dante. She is described as a "psychotic devil-hunting female". Although, when she kills her father, Lady breaks down and cries, showing a more sentimental side. Her quote, "It's true. You'd never recover from that", may imply that Lady shows some regret in killing her father. She originally hated all demons, even half-demons, and wanted to exterminate all of them. Her greatest weapon at the time was her belief that what she was doing was right. This caused her to develop a moral bigotry against demons, believing them to be remorseless monsters unable to understand things like love or family. This may have been the reason why she did not initially believe in the legend of Sparda, she may not have been able to accept the fact that a demon is responsible for both the world's and humanity's continued existence. However, over time and through her experiences with Dante, she learns that Sparda did exist, and that humans and demons are equals in their capacity for both righteousness and depravity. Gameplay In Devil May Cry 3, Lady will wear her alternate "Ridersuit" costume if Dante or Vergil are wearing their "Legendary Dark Knight" or "Corrupt Vergil" costumes. In Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, Lady is a playable character as the "Nero" half of the Lady/Trish playthrough. Her combat style relies heavily on using her firearms. She has access to her dual handguns, shotgun and Kalina Ann. Kalina Ann also doubles as her sole melee weapon, attacking with slow, wide swings, smashing enemies with the weight and bayonet of her weapon. Though her attack speed is the slowest of the playable characters and lacking any real combos, her melee power is impressive and the missiles from her bazooka deal impressive damage, even on bosses. Instead of a Devil Trigger, Lady's "magic" is represented by grenade icons. When she has three or more in stock, she can perform a screen-filling explosion from a multitude of grenades. She can also perform a double jump by firing Kalina Ann at the ground, the force of the shot and explosion propelling her upward. As she plays through Nero's stages, her Wire Shot replaces Nero's Devil Bringer functionality, allowing her to latch onto glowing skulls. Strategy Biography Early life As a baby, Lady was named "Mary" by her father, Arkham, who inherited the blood of the legendary priestess whom Sparda had slain to seal the Temen-ni-gru.Material Archive: Note of Naught However, at some point her father became obsessed with the legend and the possibility of obtaining Sparda's power, and slew Kalina Ann, his wife and Lady's mother. At this time, Lady disowned him and renounced her name before committing to the path of a Devil Hunter. ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening In a quest for revenge, she begins to climb the Temen-ni-gru in pursuit of Arkham. She first meets Dante just after his battle with Cerberus. She fires a missile from Kalina Ann at Dante, who dodges the missile and rides it around the chamber like a flying surfboard. After the missile blows a hole in the wall, Mary uses the new entrance to continue up the tower. She fights her way up through the tower, taking a different path than Dante. As she approaches the top, she is confronted by Arkham, who calmly asks her why she points a gun at her own kin. She then claims the only family she had was her mother and attempts to shoot him, but Arkham dodges her bullets and flips her off the side of the tower. She fires at him with her handguns as she falls, and one bullet grazes his cheek. Below, Dante, in devilishly proper timing, catches her by the ankle. She demands that Dante let her go, but Dante jokes that it would be waste if she were to end up as "just a pretty stain". She then shoots Dante in the forehead, and he drops her. By jamming the blade of the Kalina Ann into the wall of the tower, she manages to stop her fall only a short distance away. Dante peers over the ledge to express his outrage at being shot, so she shoots at him again. This time Dante catches the bullet in his teeth but leaves her be. Still, without a name, she presses on. She does not see Dante again until Leviathan nearly falls on her. Not sure what to make of it, she draws her gun as the eye begins to move. In a fountain of blood, Dante bursts forth from the eye. He starts to walk away, following a sign left by Jester, but she stops him. The two exchange a few words but are attacked by demons. She and Dante stand back-to-back and fight off the demons. During the battle, Dante asks what her name is, to which Mary responds that she doesn't have one and that he can call her whatever he likes. Dante, in a rather dismissive way, replies "Whatever, Lady" before leaping away and leaving the rest of the demons for her to deal with. When Dante finds the seemingly dead body of Arkham, Mary arrives at the scene. Seeing the body of her despised father, she asks Dante if he is responsible. When Dante replies with an unsatisfactory, "So what if I did?" Mary flies into a rage and shoots at Dante, though he dodges or counters every shot. While venting her anger on Dante, she explains Arkham's sins and that he is her father. She laments about Arkham's death being her responsibility since they are family but ultimately sends Dante on his way. Sometime after Dante's departure, Arkham awakes, though he is still on the verge of death. He tells Mary that it was a demon who tricked him into killing his wife, and pins the blame on Vergil. After saying this, he takes his last breath. Mary then cries over him and promises to avenge his death by stopping Vergil. Mary then catches up to Dante as he is fighting Vergil, and joins the clash. Soon after, Jester stops the battle. Jester reveals that he is, in fact, the alter ego of Arkham. Arkham also reveals that he lured Dante, Vergil, and Mary into that chamber, stating that all of them are the key in his plan to unlock the path to Demon World. In Mary's case, she is the descendant of a human priestess who Sparda sacrificed to seal the Temen-ni-gru. Jester mocks the brothers, saying they are weak. After slamming Mary's face into the floor, he stabs her thigh with the Kalina Ann in order to draw her blood and break the seal. Mary, Vergil, and Dante together try to put an end to Arkham, but, since they are weakened from having fought each other, he easily dispatches them and knocks them off of the rising platform on which they were standing. Mary nearly falls again as the floor beneath her and the sons of Sparda collapses, but Dante catches her. She insists that it is her job to stop Arkham since he is her father, Claiming "a Demon like you wouldn't understand" and uses the grappling hook on the Kalina Ann to ascend to the top of the tower. Dante, however, doesn't think she is a match for Arkham and follows her by a different route. Dante finally catches up with her at the Divine Library. When Dante goes to the top of the tower to teleport to the Demon World, Mary stops him and aims her gun at Dante, saying that it is her responsibility to stop Arkham and Dante should not interfere. Dante insists that it is his responsibility, too, and demands that Mary get out of the way. Mary refuses and they begin a fight. After her defeat, Dante remarks that this whole mess started with his father, and he should sort it out. Mary acquiesces and entrusts Dante now understanding what Dante's really fighting for she gives him Kalina Ann in exchange for his name. Sometime later, Mary is shown catching a glimpse of Vergil going to the top of the tower. After Arkham's acquisition of Sparda's power and subsequent defeat at the hands of Dante and Vergil, Arkham falls back to the human world. As Arkham, weakened and bloodied, tries to recover, Mary finds him. With Mary training her gun at him, Arkham pleads his innocence and begs her for his life. Mary renounces her name and takes up the one Dante gave her: "Lady" and shoots him regardless, several times. Lady then cries beside his body. Lady reappears at the end of the game beside Dante, and converses about the aftermath. This is where she coins the famous phrase 'Devil May Cry' after seeing Dante shedding tears for his brother. Afterward, the demons still left in the human world appear and attack both of them. Lady fights beside Dante. Then, the scene shifts to Lady's commentary about the future, the demons left in the human world, and about Dante's newly opened shop. Through her interactions with Dante, Lady realizes that demons are capable of both good and evil, just as humans are. Devil May Cry: The Animated Series In the anime, it's revealed that after the events of ''Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry, she works as a solo devil hunter, parting ways with Dante somewhere down their professional line of work. She nevertheless remains in contact with Dante to offer him jobs that may deem to be out of her league, or to hassle him for the money he owes her. She also was unaware of Dante's other partner, Trish (from the first Devil May Cry), until they inadvertently meet one another in of her gigs where a priest claimed the blond woman was controlling the demons terrorizing the town he was in. After realizing that she was tricked and is dealing with the demonic priest, Lady and Trish worked together and formed a near instantaneous camaraderie. Unfortunately for Dante, this means the two's penchant for buying expensive clothes inadvertently leaves him with the bill as means to staunch his debts for them both. Despite her rather harsh treatment towards Dante, she's not without affection to the latter; often placing complete trust in him when it comes to doing the right thing in their line of work in an instant. She respects him enough even after acknowledging his flaws; evident as to her remarks about him when Trish inquires her about her feelings towards Dante. Shrewd albeit skilled, Dante respects Lady as much as he respects his other confidants like no other; both understanding their roles in their jobs instead of conflicting one another. One such example is during the Abigail incident, where Lady and Trish agreed to handle the lesser demons and ensure civilian's safety while Dante hunts Sid, entrusting Dante with the main threat despite the seemingly overwhelming odds. Her relationship with Dante is both sweet and ironic, with her seemingly accepting his demonic heritage to the fullest to the point where she casually shoots him as means to poking fun at him; evident in Devil may Cry anime, all the while always making time to frequent Devil may Cry to check up on him (or tax him for the debt he owes her) and ensure his business still runs, often helping him with the bills or giving him jobs. ''Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol.1 Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol.2 Devil May Cry 4 Lady is the one responsible for getting Dante and Trish involved in the events in Fortuna by assigning them there. She is the one who tells Dante and Trish about the Order of the Sword, a small congregation that gathers in the city of Fortuna. She also says that lately they started collecting Devil Arms and "even have butted in on some of her jobs". She also hints that the Order may have something more to them than what meets the eye. After Trish takes Sparda and leaves, Lady follows shortly. Though she is present during Fortuna incident, Lady’s whereabouts remained unknown and likely helps Trish evacuating the civilians out of Fortuna. After Sanctus and the Savior are defeated, Trish, Lady, and Dante watch Nero and Kyrie have a romantic moment from afar. As Trish and Dante start leaving, Lady remarks that they are about to miss the best part when Dante questions her about his pay for the job, to which Lady reassures him he will get his money. Later on, Lady comes back to Dante's shop to pay for their services, giving them a small money roll. Trish complains about this small payment to which Lady reasons that the events that happened there escalated because of Trish's actions. Dante accepts the pay for what it is when they receive a call from a customer with a password. Lady tags along despite Dante telling her she wouldn't be getting paid, telling her how exciting it is to go on a mission together. Devil May Cry 5 At the beginning of the events surrounding Urizen, Lady is contacted by Morrison and accompanies Dante and Trish on the job, amusedly asking who V is when he decides to leave it to them to take care of the demon. The girls make it into the throne room before Dante does, though they prove no match for Urizen's strength. Dante appears only to see them both on the ground unable to keep fighting, commenting on how Lady and Trish are 'two of the most badass woman in the world' and engaging Urizen. After Dante's defeat, Urizen takes Trish and Lady away, saying that they will serve to give him strength. Lady, trapped in a demon body of Artemis, is encountered a month later by Nero, cutting his way through the demon-infested Redgrave City. Defeating the demon, Nero rescues an unconscious Lady, Nico instantly recognizing the devil hunter, as Lady employed Nico's services in the past in maintaining her weaponry, most notably the Kalina Ann, which was lost after Lady's defeat at the hands of Urizen. The two take her, still unconscious, to Nico's van, the latter poking fun at Nero for holding a naked Lady in his arms. Later, Lady comes to her senses, remembering Trish being captured alongside her, but having no recollection of Dante's fate. V awkwardly comments he's glad to see her look so well, to which Lady replies in kind, despite being suspicious on whether V is trustworthy. Nero replies that he is, at least, might be useful and leaves, saying she should take some rest after the whole Artemis ordeal, with Nico waking Lady later to ask for her help in clearing the rubble, so the van can make it through. Later, Lady is seen along with Nico and Nero meeting up with Dante, V and Trish at the lower levels of the Qliphoth after Dante's encounter with Urizen, taking the driver's seat navigating the van through the infernal tree and almost running Nero over in the process. When the Qliphoth began acting violently reaction, Lady was confused when Dante appears, informing them Vergil is back. Nico, despite Lady's objections, 'rents' Dante the Kalina Ann II, a modified version of the weapon she made based on the original's designs for Lady to replace the lost one, with Lady even finding time to pay Nico for it during a few hours after she was freed from Artemis. As the girl trio make their escape from the Qliphoth in Nico's van, Nero catches up to them, upset about learning Vergil, the reason for the entire mess with his arm and the tree, is his father. Trish tries to talk him out of killing his own father, to which Lady, from her personal experience, adds that it is something one never recovers from. Nero seems unmoved, jumping out of the van to go and confront Vergil. The scene after the end-credits has Lady and Trish eating pizza in Dante's office, wondering when he's going to show up, Lady expressing her desire of 'settling down' and claiming the office for herself, and Trish objecting and insisting she'd rather keep the place. Morrison arrives, informing them that Dante left a deed for the office to him, as 'them crazy bitches' will thrash the place, prompting Lady and Trish to point fingers at each other and wonder if Dante actually ''plans on coming back. As the power in the office goes out again, Lady and Trish follow Morrison, who has a new job for them. Powers and Abilities Powers= Powers While still a normal human, she is an exceptionally skilled firearms expert and extremely acrobatic in close quarters combat.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Character — Lady: "While being a human female and therefore born of weak flesh and blood, she has made devil-hunting her life's work. She hates all demons and wants to destroy them all.". A remarkably talented Devil Hunter, she's able to easily kill most demons with her conventional human arsenal. In the animated series, Lady was shown to have some skill in hand-to-hand combat, able to disarm Trish and go toe-to-toe with her in a physical fight for a short time despite the latter's superior physical abilities as a demon. During episode 9 of the animated series, she can outshoot Dante and avoid his heart perfectly, destroying the magical watch Dante keeps in his pocket in the process when he is under its influence that prompts the user to enter "Showdown" mode -- either shoot the opponent or be shot in a poker match. Peak Human Condition: Lady is capable performing physical feats above any other human in the series. *''Peak Human Strength:'' Despite her slim build , Lady is capable of handling a rocket launcher while performing high level acrobatics. She can swing it around in combat as well as hold a one-handed handstand while carrying Kalina Ann.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Cutscene- Lady and Demons She can also handle Rebellion without showing much strain and even can throw it several hundred feet.Devil May Cry: The Animated Series-'' Mission 04:'' ''"Rolling Thunder"'' She is also able to shove Kalina Ann's bayonet in the solid stone wall of Temi-Ni-Gru.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Mission 7 *''Peak human Speed and reflexes:'' Lady is fast enough to dodge attacks from most lesser demons and even Round Trip from Sparda.Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition - Lady & Trish Chapter Prologue She is also able to shoot lightning enhanced bullets out of the air.Devil May Cry: The Animated Series-'' Mission 04:'' ''"Rolling Thunder"'' *'' Peak Human Agility:'' Lady is able to jump to great heights and has incredible coordination, enough to dodge and evade enemy attacks mid-air, all while Kalina Ann is on her back. *''Peak Human Endurance:'' Despite fighting for hours and being stabbed through the leg with Kalina Ann, Lady still had the strength to scale the side of Temi-Ni-Gru before needing to rest, and even then, was able to put up a decent fight with Dante, although he was not fighting with intent to kill.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Mission 16 |-| Abilities= Abilities Master Marksmanship: Lady can use a variety of firearms and long range weapons with incredible accuracy and versatility. She can shoot in multiple directions to hit multiple targets with different weapons and still hit her targets without problems. Her accuracy also leads her to be an avid billiards player. She is shown several times playing it, the first time being in the second volume of manga''Devil May Cry 3'' - Code: Vergil - page 51 and the second time in the anime. She is a capable player, able to strategically make a complicated strike to win a bet. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Lady was capable of disarming Trish and holding her own against her in hand-to-hand combat, despite being physically weaker. Master Acrobatics: Lady is able to swing from and perform multiple flips across uneven bars and balance herself on one hand while carrying Kalina Ann. She was able to catch herself between two bars with just her legs. While carrying Kalina Ann, she is able to balance herself on her motorcycle while shooting both of her pistols, jump off of it while it remains on its course, and land back on top of it while moving at high speeds. |-| Arsenal= Arsenal Kalina Ann: Lady's signature weapon, named after her mother, it is customized missile launcher similar to a MANPADS, with a blade on top of it. Lady uses it as firearm at long distances as well as melee weapon in close combat. Handguns: A pair of handguns that resemble CZ-75, modified with match grade target sights, an extended barrel, and a compensator/barrel weight. Lady uses regular 9mm ammuntion and later on, incendiary rounds. Submachine Gun: Lady used what seemed to be a VZ.61 Scorpion submachine gun with a small bayonet attached to it in Devil May Cry 3 and in the anime Crossbow: Lady used a small lever-action, vertical crossbow while traversing Temen-Ni-Gru. Grenades: Lady has an assortment of grenades that she uses to deal high amounts of damage. Shotgun: A shotgun custom made for demon hunting that uses various kinds of buckshot to deal damage over a wide area. Motorcycle: In Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry: The Animated Series she owns a motorcycle. The first one gets destroyed by Dante. The motorcycle she rides in the anime is a red 1974 Ducati 750 Supersport. Appearances in Other Media Playstation 2 The save icon for Devil May Cry 3 in the Playstation 2 system files is a chibi version of Lady sitting on her rocket launcher. If the user selects the "delete" option, Lady will cry. ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Lady appears in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as an ability card for the mode Heroes and Heralds. ''Project X Zone'' Lady is a playable characters in the Capcom, Sega, and Namco Bandai crossover Project X Zone. This is the first time that Lady is a playable character. ''Monster Hunter Frontier G'' Lady appears in a crossover trailer for Monster Hunter Frontier G, and her clothing is available to player characters as armor. ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Lady appears as an unlockable icon in ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. To unlock players must reach Rank 15 with Dante. ''TEPPEN Lady originally appeared in two unlockable cards, both are based on her ''Devil May Cry 3 appearance, with the Kalina Ann being held. As part of the expansion titled "The Devils Awaken", Lady was again added in a few cards, this time with her Devil May Cry 5 appearance instead. ''Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition'' Lady appears as a costume for Poison which was first made available between October 25-November 22 in 2019.Street Fighter on Twitter: "We know what you’re thinking. Poison would totally go for a Lady cosplay, as her whip functions similarly to the Kalina Ann’s grappling bayonet in Devil May Cry. Whip up this boots and shades combo in #SFVAE Extra Battle from October 25th through November 22nd!… https://t.co/JHXUHYfsCs" The costume is based on Lady's design from Devil May Cry 4, with one of the variations resembling her EX Costume present in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition. Trivia *In the Polish version of Devil May Cry 4, Lady erroneously does not respond to her nickname, and is referred to just as a woman. *Lady has the name "Esmeralda" engraved in both sides of her motorcycle.This is probably a reference to Cobra's beloved companion "Lady", whose her original name was Esmeralda. Just like Dante, it was Cobra who gave his companion the name of Lady. *According to character designer, Daigo Ikeno, Lady's school girl outfit was also inspired by 'the black-haired Julia Volkova' of the duo t.A.T.u. *The development team at one point wanted to make a game about Lady after Devil May Cry 3, but this never got off the ground.Devil May Cry 4 Preview for 360 from 1UP.com1UP: The ladies in the game are very well-designed. Are there any plans to put them in a spin-off game? Hideaki Itsuno: There actually was a bit of talk about making a game about Lady after Devil May Cry 3 was made. However this didn't get off the ground. It certainly is an interesting idea, but there aren't any plans for such a game at this time. *Lady is the second human boss in the game series, with the first being Arius in Devil May Cry 2. *According to The Art of Devil May Cry 5, Lady used to be one of Nico's "best repeat customers" when she ran a weapons shop in Fortuna. References ;excerpts ;references de:Lady es:Lady Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Devil May Cry 3 manga Category:Devil May Cry 3 manga characters Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 3 characters Category:Devil May Cry 3 Bosses Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Devil May Cry Drama CD Category:Devil May Cry Drama CD characters Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 4 characters Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare characters Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 characters Category:Devil May Cry The Live Hacker characters